1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a transport vehicle comprised of a transport unit and a drive propulsion unit. Transport vehicles include land vehicles, aircraft vehicles, as well as so-called space vehicles. Thus, the invention comprises a universally usable transport means that can be operated with slight modifications in gaseous media, but also in outer space.
2. The Prior Art
Known transport vehicles are specially adapted for a specific purpose, i.e., they are not usable in a universal manner. The use of turbines in aircraft is associated with high noise development and high usage of fuel.
Furthermore, complicated control mechanisms are required to maintain the flight condition both within and outside the atmosphere. In addition, many requirements have to be met in order to maintain the positional stability of a transport vehicle under the respectively prevailing surrounding influences such as wind and weather.
DE-OS 28 00 975 discloses a rotation dynamic flight implement aircraft in the shape of a circular disc. A carrier body is shaped as a circular ring that rotates about a vertical axis. There are exit openings arranged at the periphery of the carrier body to accommodate the means for providing thrust forces or power units. The principle of flight corresponds to that of a discus or a boomerang, in that changes of direction are possible by adjusting the nozzles.
This requires complicated control mechanisms for varying the flight condition both within and outside of the atmosphere. DE-OS 37 34 811 proposes the use of a rotating spinning top gyro to stabilize a flight-worthy carrier disc in horizontal manner such that the carrier surfaces are suspended floating on an air cushion without downward lateral tipping. Various flight movements are thereby made possible so that the spinning top has adjustable turbine blades at the outer edge. The blades act as a controllable air compressor. The self-rotation of the flight cell secured at the spinning top is prevented in that designated air expulsion nozzles act in an opposite direction to the self-rotation movement. Costly control devices are required to maintain stability of the vehicle, and consideration must be given to the respective atmospheric conditions.